mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Sakamaki Izayoi
Izayoi Sakamaki is the main protagonist of the series "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?". Appearance Izayoi has light blonde hair spiking downwards in all directions and a set of purple eyes. He also wears his headphones to keep his hair under control. He wears a dark blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place, the rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Izayoi also wears pants of the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. In the later parts of the light novel, his headphones were destroyed in the Underwood story Arc where his gakuran was also torn in battle, and made into makeshift bandages for Gry when the latter was injured. After that saga, Izayoi's new set of clothing consisted of a yellow shirt under a red zip vest and a black jacket. He now wears gray pants in place of his old ones and he is still seen wearing his old tennis shoes for footwear. Starting Volume 11 Izayoi wears a plain black shirt, khaki trousers and brown boots after his outfit is ruined due to his fight with Azi Dahaka. Personality Izayoi is a very unpredictable young man that uses brute strength to solve everything and pursues a good fight. He easily described himself as a vulgar, savage and a hedonistic who is hopeless, which makes sense as he can be fairly perverted as seen by his comments with Black Rabbit, making jokes about her body and wanting to claim her virginity. He only participates in things that are deemed interesting to him, whether a Gift Game or a simple cooking contest, such as the one in Volume 8 side story Lily's Big Adventure. He enjoys challenges and will even participate in a Game withg a handicap so long as the game is more enjoyable that way. Despite these traits, Izayoi is suprisingly intelligent, having solved the riddles to all the Gift Games presented in both the Anime and Light Novels and showing an indepth knowledge of many subjects, ranging from mythologies, concepts and even architect. He mostly spends his time in a library reading, showing his studious nature. He is also shown to be a forgiving person so long as the guilty party is conscious of what they have done and show guilt while being forthright about it. Izayoi's arrogance does not falter but he knows when to back down in a fight, as shown in Episode 2 where he conceded defeat to Shiroyasha, showing his confidence is not just arrogance. One of his more suprising traits is his loyalty and care for the Community. Originally joining for the fun of it, he showed a caring nature for the people within the group and constantly makes plans to improve both the group and its reputation. In the end, Izayoi is the type to follow his own rules and morals, such as only using a strong power to fight the strong and is merciless to whomever is his opponent, whether a god, comrade, or Demon Lord. His constant search for enjoyment is seen as a bother, but the charisma he wields is enough to draw people to him to follow. He will not tolerate anyone who goes against what he believes, shuch as when a criminal targeted children, he willingly hunted down the Demon Lord responsible as he believed that children were the weakest of society and should always be protected regardless if you have power or not. However, because he knows how different he is from others, he feels that he has no one to depend on and thus often taking on all the burdens himself. Relationships Shiroyasha - She is one of the few people Izayoi seems to hold some respect for. He was willing to give up on a duel against her and decided to allow her to "test" him. Later, Izayoi goes to her for advice on a certain situation. It's unclear whether Izayoi respects Shiroyasha because of her strength and power or her perverted nature they both share. Black Rabbit - It is shown that he and Black Rabbit have a constant relationship. He usually jokes around her like harassing her or pulling her ears. He is aware of her powers and behaviors. He quite often plays with her like he wants to have all the fun to himself instead of letting Black Rabbit get all the fun. He also went insane when she got hurt. Kudou Asuka - It is shown that he and Asuka fought when they first met, and later became friends. In Episode 6, he saved Asuka when they were escaping from an angry Black Rabbit. As the anime goes on, Asuka starts respecting him more for his knowledge and ability. They are friends and the main force for their community. Kasukabe You - During the period when You was bedridden due to the Black Death infection, Izayoi had sat beside her bed reading nonchalantly and claiming that he was doing so just to have a private space in the quarantine room. He also forgave her readily when she told him that she had damaged his headphones beyond repair. He pretended not to know that Calico was the one who had stolen his headphones and gave up on his chance to participate in the Harvest Festival opening ceremony. She believes in his strength as she stopped Asuka from using her full powers upon seeing Izayoi's arrival. They are friends and the main force for their community. Jin Russell - Izayoi's good qualities rub onto Jin. He seems to look up to Izayoi very much, listening to him and trying to keep up with him. In turn, Izayoi helps out with the planning of the Community's future such as helping to suggest plans that would guide the Community to gain more potential allies and build its reputation. They also spend much time in the library together, in the No Name Community grounds, researching on ways to get their lost comrades back. Leticia Draculair - Leticia was first one to ask him about his past and knows the most about him. She was surprised when she heard of his foster mother's name, Canaria, who was also the previous leader for the Community before it fell to the Ouroboro's attack. When Izayoi defeated her in the battle of the huge Dragon, she officially becomes the chief maid of the Community and refers to him and the other problem kids as her masters. Percher - 'Participates actively in Izayoi's plans that include lots of fun. This is shown when she is seen battling Asuka to make her see the difference in powers, or even making others irate at a big conference. Though when she goes too far in her pranks, Izayoi would rein her in with threats that make her tremble all over just at the thought of it. 'Shirayuki-hime - '''The snake water god that he challenged on his first day and obtained the water sapling from. She then invites him for a game in her territory once more when Shiroyasha asks her to. They played hundreds of games with each other all of which she lost to him and finally becomes the third maid of the Community due to the uncompleted repairs of her temple being delayed. [http://mondaiji-tachi-ga-isekai-kara-kuru-s-desu-yo.wikia.com/wiki/Baron_La_Croix '''Baron La Croix -] He helped Izayoi choose whether to stay in his world or leave to save the little garden. Background Before the events of the story Izayoi was placed in a foster home. Often he was adopted but found himself back at the homes due to him being too much for the parents to handle. The orphanages eventually grew sick of that as well for they started to dump him from one orphanage to another. Eventually, he grew sick of the way he was treated and while used by several people, he managed to get back at them by swindling them out of a decent amount of money. Using this money, he decided to host a game. The goal of the game was to find him, almost like hide and seek. He would give prize money if someone found him before the time limit. If they failed to find him, he said he would probably go on a rampage because the world was too boring. He played these games to find someone on his level, as is shown when Canaria finds him. Canaria found him three minutes before the time limit and made him admit defeat. Canaria proposed another game. If she won, he would be her son. If he won, she would play with him for the rest of her life and provide a wonderful place for him. With this, they both went around the world for two years. During this time, he learned many things and became an expert on mythology. They traveled around the world until Canaria made an orphan institution to help children like Izayoi. A few years later he attended High School, intending for it to be a surprise for Canaria. A year after Canaria's death, he received a letter from the sky, and a call from the CANARIA Welfare Organization saying there is a will left to him. Arriving at the foster home a few days later, he reunited with Suzuka and Homura, the latter being responsible for the creation of his headphones. Later, he met with the lawyer who presented Canaria's will to him. After reading through it, he is shocked upon learning that Canaria predicted the time of which Izayoi would read it and had offered a new game: If Izayoi couldn't find her in the specific time, she would then spirit away everyone in the center. Izayoi solved the clue and confronted the 'Lawyer' responsible for the disappearances. The Lawyer introduced himself as Baron La Croix, a Lao (the word for god in Haiti language) who rules over Death aka Death god. He challenged Izayoi in a world that exists between Life and Death, fighting him to get Izayoi to be truthful to himself. To further this, he began collapsing the area around them, giving Izayoi the pressure of releasing his power to their fullest potential or die, losing the game and all the children at the foster home. Izayoi manages to draw out a bit of his true power and annihilate the miniature world around him. He awakens to find that everyone has been returned and that Canaria knew he would defeat Baron. She tells him the moment he opens that letter attached to her will, he would be summoned into a world where the battle that he just fought was an everyday occurrence. As such he is given two options; remain in his world and live a carefree life, or head into the battle in the new world by himself. After some thought he chose to open the letter. Plot Volume 1 After receiving a letter, Izayoi arrives in Little Garden alongside Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe Yō. His personality caused him to have a mild conflict with theirs. Being the first to notice Black Rabbit's presence, he was similarly impressed by the fact that another girl, Yō, was able to detect her as well. Izayoi took the initiative to charge forth and dragged the fellow out of her hiding place. However, he was awed by his find, taking an interest in her appearance(rabbit ears). The rabbit introduces herself as Black Rabbit and Izayoi is told about the workings of the world, Little Garden and the Gift Games. Black Rabbit challenges Izayoi to a trial Gift Game which he won easily. Izayoi traveled to the Edge of the World, Tritonis Falls and challenged a Water God to a Gift Game and receives a Water tree sapling as his Gift for winning the Game. Izayoi chooses then to confront Black rabbit for the truth as to why they were summoned, easily deducing that the community was in trouble. However, Izayoi still agrees to join the No Name and to aid them in the reclaiming of their lost name and banner (though it was only because he was interested in this Black Rabbit, who was a caliber above the rest of the Community, that he joined and to the reason why she is still holding unto the community and not changing it's name and banner into a new one). Shortly after, Izayoi learns about the Gift Game Asuka and Yō will be participating in against Fores Garo and refuses to help, saying they are the ones who joined and will be the ones to participate. That night, he finds several of Fores Garo's members snooping around the Name territory in hope of kidnapping the children of the communtiy and stops them. He declines to defeat Galdo, but promotes Jin to be the symbol of the Community that had no name. He did this so that the community had something to symbolize them and to make the declaration to fight against all Demon Lords to spread word of their Community for their lost members to have a lead on them. Later in the night, Jin confronts him about his action and Izayoi explains himself. He then learnt about how a former Demon Lord used to be a member of the core group of Name and promises Jin to help regain that comrade if he(Jin) wins the Gift Game tomorrow. The next day he and Black Rabbit were forced to wait on the outside of the game grounds. Izayoi asked if they could take a peak, but Black Rabbit clarified that since the Geass Roll did not give the permission to witness the game, they would not be able to do so. Consequently, Izayoi called her useless for not having the authority even as a Judge Master. Once Galdo is defeated, the forest disappears and they are allowed to enter, where they then find a critically injured Yō being cared for by Jin. While Black Rabbit took Yō back to the No-Name's base to be healed, Izayoi and Jin went to speak with the communities forced into service by Fores Garo, where Jin returns their names and banners. Izayoi also takes the opportunity to tell the other communities about the No-Names' plan to defeat the Demon Lords, asking them all to remember Jin Russel's name. Later that night, Izayoi was assaulted by a mysterious girl who revealed herself to be Leticia Draculair, the former demon lord whom Jin wanted him to win as she is offered as a prize in a Gift Game. He learns that the reason, for her assault and the assistance she had given to Galdo Gasper in the Gift Game, was to test the abilities of the children summoned to Little Garden. Izayoi learns that the gift game was cancelled and took Leticia on her offer to test his abilities. He manages to surprise the vampire and the game is interrupted by Black Rabbit, who reveals that all of Leticia's Divinity is gone and all she had left was her "Lord of Vampire" Gift. Leticia was re-captured by Persus through the power of the Gorgon's Eye, and Izayoi had to stop an angry Black Rabbit from assaulting the community. He suggests going after the boss of the group, and ends up joining Black Rabbit and Asuka at the Eyes shop to discuss with Laius. During the negotiation, the trio of Shiroyasha, Asuka and him decided to make jabs at the moon rabbit just for fun. The negotiation fails and Izayoi repels the attack directed at Asuka for Laius was provoked into action.. Shortly afterwards, he talks with Shiroyasha and learns about the Gift Game that grants a community the right to challenge Perseus. Clearing the prerequisite Gift Games in a solo mission, he delivers the gifts that would proof the right to challenge to Black Rabbit, allowing her to issue the challenge to Perseus. Before the game began, Izayoi assigned roles and a strategy for the participating members to fulfill. He, along with Yō, succeeded in taking the Helmet of Hades and a copy of it. Volume 2 Upon receiving the letter, Asuka located Izayoi in the library and he decided to get back at Black Rabbit for keeping secrets. Hence, together with Yō and Asuka, they left a letter challenging Black Rabbit to find them or they would leave the Community for real. After deciding to head to Thousand Eyes to get Shiroyasha to take them to the Northern Side of Little Garden, Izayoi is given a detailed reason as to what Floor Master's are and why it was requested that the Names participate in the festival. Afterwards the group was teleported to the north side in the Salamandra Community. Once they arrived Izayoi, Asuka and Yo were attacked by Black Rabbit. Izayoi grabbed and Asuka and ran from the Moon Rabbit, arriving in a shopping district where they lost her. Izayoi then accompanied Asuka as they explored the district and came upon a tektite glass statue of Salamandra's first leader made by Sala Doltrake. Izayoi showed his knowledge in various subjects by describing the material the statue was made out of to Asuka. After learning of Asuka's past and her fascination with Halloween, he decided to plan their own Halloween with her by finding Gifts that could increase the fertiloity of the farm land. Black Rabbit found them initiating a chase between her and Izayoi as Asuka was caught by Leticia. Izayoi then challenged Black Rabbit to a game of tag, where the winner would be able to command the other to do one thing. The game ended in a draw, much to his chargain. Their game however gathered the attention of the Salamandra military police and taken to the main base. Volume 3 Izayoi lost his headphones and he gave up his chance to travel to Underwood for the Harvest Festival Eve Gift Games to search for them in the Community's territory. Leticia expressed interest in Izayoi's past and he obliged to her curiosity. Volume 4 Izayoi activates his Gift's full power once more against the Huge Dragon of the Ophiuchus zodiac. Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Izayoi fights “His Highness” Volume 8 Izayoi have a hard time fighting Azi Dahaka Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Abilities and Gifts Gifts Code: Unknown - Not much is known about his ability as the Gift Card, a fragment of Laplace, could not categorize his ability and so named it Unknown. Despite this, he seems to know his power well, being able to gauge whether or not he can take an opponent on. He can defeat those blessed with Divinity such as a water god and Wesser, deflect a lance attack from the weakened Leticia, stop a sword attack from the Perseus leader with one finger and defeat the Kraken and Graea. According to Jin and hinted by Black Percher, he can not only cancel gifts, but destroy them. Black Rabbit even stated he has the gift to destroy the heavens and the earth, and later with a statement by Baron even destroy the stars. This is shown during his battle with Algol and Black Percher, where he easily deflected their attacks. The force he emits behind his strength and speed is described in the Light Novels to be the 'Third Cosmic Veloctiy.' Canaria stated that if his gift were to be given a name, it would be Future of Embryo. * Enhanced Strength: This seems to be the main function of Izayoi's Gift as it grants him immense strength. He uses his strength to throw objects at the 'Third Cosmic Velocity', run on walls by digging his feet into them, and even compressed Leticia's lance into a ball by simply punching it. His full strength is best seen in Volume 6 duirng his fight with His Highness. The battle was described as something that shattered the area around the colosseum and continued all the way to the walls, most of the damage done by Izayoi. * Enhanced Perception: Izayoi possesses an exceptional sixth sense, easily signaled out Fores Garo's henchman in Episode 3 and Leticia's prescence when she was hiding outside the window in Episode 4. * Enhanced Speed: His speed is said to be on par with Black Rabbit, who is mentioned to be part of the fastest species in Little Garden. However, his speed is different from hers as he is abl to retai nthat speed as shown when he blocked an attack meant for Black Rabbit, returned her safely to a rooftop and proceeded to return to fight Black Percher. * Enhanced Durability: Izayoi has been shown to be rather durable, being the only one out of the three problem children to not need a Gift of Protection to survive his fights and take on powerful attacks without being injured. It took Wesser with double his power and popssessing Divinity to even injure Izayoi and even then the injury did not slow Izayoi down. In his battle with Azi Dahaka, Izayoi was stabbed through and suffering from grevious wounds but remained able to fight the Demon Lord. *'Aurora Pillar' - A power that revolves around creating a light construct in the shape of a small pillar which then enlarges to the point of reaching sky; he then swings it at his enemy. This is the true manifestation of Izayoi's power to destroy Gifts. He has used it only three times: to destroy pocket dimension, to destroy strong species and in his fight against Azi Dahaka - their clash reduced Volcano to nothing more than subatomic particles. Highness described it as a "Another Cosmology", a secret of Gods to construct their "universe". '''Grass Bracelet - '''A bracelet made of grass. It gives the owner the ability to talk to griffins. Sala gave this to Izayoi to let him communicate with Gry. Quotes *"I'm bored, so bored, If I could sell my boredom I'm confident I could make a living." (Anime) *"I'm bored, If I could sell my boredom, I'm sure I could amass a small fortune." (Light Novel) *"What are going on about? You're the one who needs to get back, Black Rabbit. I picked this fight, and he wants to finish it." (Anime) *"What the hell are you talking about? The one who needs to step back is you Kuro Usagi. I'm the one who picked this fight and he accepted. If you interfere I will crush you first." (Light Novel) *"You've got to be kidding. A fight isn't won once a victor is decided, it's won when someone loses." (Anime) *"Don't talk nonsense. A fight doesn't end by deciding the winner. It ends when the loser is decided." (Light Novel) *"I'll show you what happens when you try to go against mere no-names" (to Perseus after Iyazoi defeats him.) *"Wow, thanks for that pompous self introduction. I’m - just as the appearance suggests - uncivilized and savage, Sakamaki Izayoi. Vulgar, brutal, and hedonistic; all that I need to be a hopeless person, so please follow the Rules of Use and Dosage Guidelines when interacting with me, Ojou-sama." (extract from Volume 1 light novel.) *“This is Sakamaki Izayoi’s………..last inquiry in his life. Answer, demon lord Azi Dakaha. What is the meaning of the “evil” you carry on your back……..!!!!” (To Azi Dahaka. Light Novel Volume 8) *“Hah……..I give up. I give up. I was the one that was supposed to be condemning, but I ended up being the one condemned. Shit, even losing in a battle of speech, how lame can I get?” (To Azi Dahaka. Light Novel Volume 8) Trivia *Izayoi's foster mother was the former strategist of the 'No Names'. *Izayoi shares the same last name as the Sakamaki brothers from Diabolik Lovers who have similar personalities to Izayoi. He also shares the family name of Izayoi Sakuya from Touhou Project. *Izayoi shares almost the same hairstyle and hair accessory as Toyosatomimi no Miko from Touhou Project, as well as the same hair color. *The author Tarou Tatsunoko has said that Sakamaki Izayoi was initially one of the lead female characters in another written work of his. * In volume 6 after an analysis of Izayoi's blood it was revealed that he was similar to Sun WuKong, Sage Equalling Heaven, who was a Half Celestial being. * Izayoi is from the timeline of 201X * Out of all the characters, Izayoi has gone through the most change in wardrobe. * In volume 4 it has been mentioned that Izayoi used a gun out of mercy. Gallery 5524-2136618578.png 8273888166_e1e48b2121_o.jpg Ep2_prettydire.png 20155248_3266521.jpg MGIKKSDYSakamakeGiftGame1.png problem-children-7-650x365.jpg Tumblr miax6qlhv51s0tt05o1 500.gif V10-02.jpg|Izayoi VS Azi Dahaka Csa.JPG V.jpg Glasses.JPG Vol 11-09.jpg Vol 11-03.jpg Izayoi Sakamaki Badass look.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Characters